castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Inventing the Girl
Inventing the Girl is the third episode of the second season of Castle. Summary When Jenna McBoyd, a young up-and-coming model, is found stabbed with a strange object in a fountain, Castle and Beckett are forced to explore the cutthroat world of fashion modeling. Meanwhile, Alexis reconnects with her old babysitter, and Ryan and Esposito discover an amazing secret about Beckett. Recap The scene starts by a water jet fountain spraying a lot of water. A young woman and man are standing not too far away. The woman convinces the man to skinny stripping off her underwear; however, he seemed hesitant. She says ‘If you can catch me, you can have me’ causing him to strip to his underwear and chasing her into the water jet. The kiss under the jet and it slowly turns off. The young woman screams as she notices Jenna McBoyd's lifeless body before the water jets turn back on. Castle sits in his kitchen along with Martha and Alexis. Castle and Alexis are helping Martha with her script for the lead character in a Broadway play. Both Castle and Alexis are clearly bored so when Castle gets the call from Beckett he couldn't wait to leave, leaving Alexis behind telling her to "Find her own hiding place". Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ryan discuss the situation. He describes Jenna as ‘Caucasian female’. He also mentions that her purse is missing; she has no ID and has no shoes. Lanie tells them that the cause of death was a stab. She had a fatal wound and it could also be a robbery gone wrong. Castle suspects Jenna as a model as she is ‘tall, gorgeous, 10 pounds, underweight and had too much eye makeup. He also lets on she would have been at a club due to the fact that it is fashion week. With all the evidence they have so far, he is correct. The pair decides to visit Teddy Farrow as he may be able to identify her. Farrow seems to be upset as Jenna was meant to be the face of his campaign. He tells them that he saw her last night and she was agitated which wasn't unusual for her. 'She was stressed out' and 'Jenna was a small town girl straight of the bus from Ohio. She was a rising star, but she wasn't ready for what was coming her way. I mean... I was thinking of making her the face of my campaign. That would have meant photo shoots magazines, billboards in Times Square and a very generous paycheck. In the recent week, she had become so bad tempered, paranoid. I started to wonder if she wasn't too inexperienced for a major campaign.' He also says how Jenna would never take drugs 'not her style', that she spent most of her time with Sierra at the party and when she left she wore 'Christine Louboutin pink satin pumps’. He also asks if he can have the one of a kind dress back. Castle gets stopped by a young model called Rina. She recognizes him, but he doesn’t remember her, assuming her to be a girl he meets at a random party. She writes her number on his palm and asks him to call her. Castle and Beckett talk to Sierra. They find out that: * Jenna left the party at midnight (‘I assumed she was going home.’ Sierra) * Jenna has a husband. (‘Does Travis know her husband? He’s gonna be devastated. They were so in love.’ Sierra) Castle and Beckett sit with Travis the interview lounge. "I went to bed at around 11. I figured she’d wake me when she got home but at 3 am she wasn’t home so I called her cell phone, she wasn’t there. I called the cops. They said I had to wait 48 hours till I could report her missing. I told them, you don’t know my wife if she’s not home by now, some happened to her. God, I should have been there. These parties you know, everyone’s so phony." Beckett asks “Was there anyone that you can think of, that would want to do harm to Jenna?” “You're kidding, right? We filed the reports. Didn't the other cops send them to you guys?” “Reports?” “For harassment. Some guy was sending Jenna letters, like, writing all sorts of sick things. He was taking pictures of her, too. It's like he was watching us all the time. She was falling apart. I mean, we both were. Hell, we almost moved back home.” “And you filed a report?” “Yeah. A dozen of them, and every time you people said the same damn thing. That this is New York and you got more important things to do than to track down some annoying fan. And now she's dead. My wife is dead.“ Beckett, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito go over the stalker letters in the conference room. Esposito realizes that the pictures were taken from close rooftops. They hope something up there will help identify the stalker. Castle returns home with magazines in one hand and a paper bag in the other. Alexis lets him know that the writer loved his book. When he mentions that Martha will say some from stopping him getting ‘puffed’ Alexis tells him she is mourning the death of her career. She got the part of a crazy granny, who dies offstage in act one. Castles phone rings. Alexis tease him about picking up models by listing names. It finally clicks for Castle when Alexis tells him that Katrina was her babysitter. Lanie examines the body stating the death between 2 and 5 am. Jenna had left the party at midnight so she was somewhere for 2 hours. There were no signs of sexual assault, but she had put up a fight. She had bruising, a torn dress and an unusual stab wound with glass inside. Castle describes it as the Washington Monument. Lanie says that there were drugs in Jenna’s system, Addmair used for ADD or weight loss. This could be the reason she was tense Esposito and Ryan enter a building where the stalker took the photos. He finds lots of cigarette butts, soda cans and an empty package for a digital camera memory card. CSU matched a print off the memory card packaging. Will James, real charm-boy, on probation for domestic assault, a couple of restraining orders. Beckett, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito enter Will James’ apartments with the help of a building manager. The find Jenna’s comp card. They also find an empty camera with a telephoto lens but take it to CSU. They interview Will James believing that he is the stalker however he isn’t. His alibi checks out with CCTV footage. Travis later lets them know that the only person Jenna didn’t get along with was the photographer. She came home crying, said that her pictures were awful. She was worried she wouldn’t get the job now.” She said that he just didn't like her. He was trying to ruin it for her by making her look bad. At the fashion event, Wyatt Monroe, the photographer said “Jenna was a great model and a great girl, but that day she was unfocused, awkward. We had words, but we resolved our issues.” When asked how, he replied “I agreed to do another test, on my time and my dime. We were supposed to meet yesterday after the runway show.” They got an alibi and watch the show. Watching the show, they agree that Sierra could have killed Jenna for the campaign. Rina meets Castles again and they talk about Sierra and Jenna. Castle finds out that Sierra and Jenna were frenemies which lead to the thought that Sierra could have drugged Jenna. In a side room, Esposito and Ryan let them know that Will James has a girlfriend, who he take naked photos off. Sierra Goodman. Will James confesses that Sierra hired him to take stalker photos of Jenna, write letters, and supply Addmair. Sierra was taken down to the station and Teddy seemed very angry. He is worried that the scandal surrounding the case will cause his business to suffer because it will bring negative attention to the entire spring line of his clothing. Though someone has been killed, Farrow believes that "clothes are what separate us from animals" and that they define civilization. In the interrogation room, Sierra gives more information. Jenna went to Wyatt’s place. “Jenna wasn’t just being paranoid when she said Wyatt sabotaged her photo shoot. He did.” “Jenna wouldn’t sleep with hm. It’s like an open secret with the girls. You give Wyatt what he wants, he gives you great shots. If you don't, he can ruin you. And he wanted Jenna. She knew the photos from the second test had to be great or she really would lose the job. She needed him to do it right this time. She told me she had a plan. I figured she was gonna give Wyatt what he wanted. I just told her, "It's not the worst thing in the world," you know. "You might even like it." I did. That was the last time I saw her alive.” By the bullpen, the four of them find out that Wyatt had lied. He hadn’t left at 3 am he left at 11:30 PM. Castle and Beckett visit Wyatt’s place. Wyatt has a view of the fountain where Jenna was found. Castle also found Jenna’s designer pumps. Beckett also notices that one of his trophies were missing that looks just like the Washington Monument. They take Wyatt to the interrogation room. Wyatt gives in telling them everything. Jenna was at my place on Sunday night, but she was alive when she left. She found me at Teddy's party. Said she had a change of heart. Wanted us to work together from now on as a team. We agreed to meet back at my place. She came in, we had a drink, got comfortable on the couch. I was ready to get down to business, but she kept wanting to talk about our deal. That's what she called it. Said she wanted me to tell her exactly what she had to do to get good shots. Exactly. A master spy this girl was not. I grabbed her purse, pulled out her phone. The damn thing had an app on it that turned it into a recorder. She taped our whole conversation. She grabbed the phone back. We struggled. She picked up my award off the shelf, started waving it around and acting crazy. She smacked the Hilo into a bookshelf, the tip broke off. I tried to grab it, he pulls up his sleeve revealing a large bandage she cut me with the edge, so I backed off and she left. However, there was no evidence to show he was telling the truth, yet. By the bullpen, Beckett doesn’t seem to think Wyatt did it. He would have cleaned up his place better, he wouldn’t have left her body outside his house. Later on in the day Esposito finds Jenna’s Sunshine Electronics cell phone in a dumpster on West 81st. they play the recording. Everything Wyatt said had happened and Jenna left his house, ALIVE. However, the recording doesn’t finish there. Beckett and Castle enter the Interrogation where Travis McBoyd is waiting. Later, Beckett plays the recording for him. Slowly they get Travis to confess by threatening to make him relive his wife’s death. They then play the recording from the beginning letting Travis know that she wasn’t cheating. Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Jeffrey Pierce as Wyatt Monroe * Matt Barr as Travis McBoyd * Torrey DeVitto as Sierra Goodwin * Shanna Collins as Rina * Julian Sands as Teddy Farrow * Jon Fleming as Will James Co-Starring * Jason E. Kelley as Event Organizer * Candice Patton as Young Woman * Paul Diaz as Young Man Quotes :Beckett: That's Teddy Farrow's logo. He designs clothes for women. Upscale, expensive. :Castle: My credit card and I are painfully aware of Teddy's designs. I almost asked for custody of them after my last divorce. :Alexis: The producer said she's not right to play the lead. They want her to play the crazy granny. :Castle: Oh, the crazy granny. :Alexis: Who dies in Act One. :Castle: Ohhh. :Alexis: Off stage. :Castle: Ugh. :Castle: Jealously is a classic motive. You've seen the films. "The Talented Mr. Ripley", "Dead Ringer", and of course, the underrated classic, "Showgirls". :Beckett: Nobody murdered anyone in "Showgirls". I hear. :Martha: That girl is too young for you. Or I should say, you are too old for her. :Castle: It is not what you think. And unemployed divas who live in glass houses, rent free, should not throw stones. :Beckett: I am the inspiration. I should be reading it before a reporter does. :Castle: Why didn't you just say something? :Beckett: Why didn't you just give it to me? :Castle: Why didn't you just ask? :Beckett: Why didn't it occur to you? :Castle: You'll have it by tomorrow. :Esposito: Come on, Castle. Take pity on your model-deprived brothers. Give us the stats. Was she the sexy, curvy lingerie type that you can just-- :Ryan: Or the--the tone and tanned bikini wearing type? :Beckett: She's more like the "I'm totally psyched I just got my driver's license" type. :Castle: Okay, you know what? You two so need to evolve, because that little girl you're talking about like a piece of meat, that's somebody's daughter, alright? She's somebody's... babysitter. :Beckett: Well, I spoke with Teddy Farrow this morning. Now that he understands what those two did to Jenna, he's gonna launch a very different kind of campaign. He's gonna get them blackballed in the industry. No one will hire them again. :Castle': It's fashion week and the clothes are to die for. Featured Music *"We Swing" - Jaconfetti *"My Personal Moon" - Madison Park *"Brainwashed" - Ultraviolet Sound Trivia Storyline *'Watch for': While reviewing the murder scene, a billboard for the Metropolitan American Dance Theater is visible. MADT was the charity at the center of the string of home invasions in Home Is Where the Heart Stops. *At different points in this episode we see the issue of Cosmopolitan with the cover story on Castle. Castle's and Beckett's appearance in this magazine are based on the photo shoot and interview in "Deep in Death" and will be referenced many times after. *Castle refers to three films to illustrate a jealousy as a motive. **"The Talented Mr. Ripley" was originally a novel written by Patricia Highsmith (who wrote "Strangers on a Train" - the story that was featured prominently in The Double Down), and later made into a film (1999) in which one character becomes obsessed with another, eventually killing him and assuming his life. **"Dead Ringers" (1988) is a story of identical twins and their relationship with women. **"Showgirls" (1995), often ranked as one of the worst films ever, relates the story of a rivalry between two women seeking fame as Las Vegas showgirls.Twenty-Five Movies So Bad, They're Unmissable *Will James was to be charged with stalking Jenna; however, although Castle and Beckett had proven that Sierra had written the letters with him, Beckett later implies that, apart from destroying her career, Sierra will get off completely. This seems to also include her dosing Jenna with illegal drugs, also a crime. *After a bad day, Castle says that Nikki Heat would "Go home, pour a stiff drink, run a hot bath, read a good book." Beckett's date in the next episode, Fool Me Once... is exactly that. *Beckett spent a summer modeling when she was seventeen. *Alexis said she and Rina watched High School Musical together, which came out in 2006. It now has two squeals. Alexis is about 16 in this episode, which would make her about 13 when the movie came out. A bit old for needing a babysitter, but knowing how overprotective Castle is, it is not impossible. *Back in Season 1 episode Nanny McDead, Alexis mention that she did not have a Nanny, but in this episode we learn that she did have a babysitter. *When they were talking about Castle's model friend, Rina, Ryan, and Esposito mention their type of models while Castle got an agitated pissed off look on his face. **Esposito likes the sexy, curvy lingerie models (describing Lanie). **Ryan is into the tone and tanned bikini models (thought of Jenny). References 203 Category:Season 2 Category:Celebrities